


湘江曲

by RosemarydeLothlorien



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luo Guanzhong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarydeLothlorien/pseuds/RosemarydeLothlorien
Summary: 很菜鸡的荆州亮琬车。explicit描写预警一次，菜鸡再预警一次。我来污染tag了。用大魔王和小白兔代了餐后我的脑子就掰不回去了。然而棕榈一如既往写什么都像假冒段子（）题文没什么联系，一定要有的话请自行脑补。在火车上用爪机码字，可能各种混乱。被雷到了不用打我。作者本人顶着键盘逃跑了。
Relationships: 亮琬
Kudos: 4





	湘江曲

这一切好像就是自然而然发生的——如此自然以至于他们甚至都没想过问一问为什么——至少蒋琬没想过。他很年轻，二十出头，按理应该会有数不清的纷杂思绪与患得患失。但他什么也没多想。也许他在看到诸葛亮的第一眼就喜欢上了他。他们的相遇毫无戏剧性，一个求贤，另一个自荐。那天下午年轻的军事中郎将亲自把他送到府邸门口，拉着他的手，淡淡地说，日后还请公琰多多拜访。语气太淡了，淡得不像任何场面话，所以这不是场面话。

这种仿佛刻意的淡泊成了他们的某种默契。诸葛亮喜欢蒋琬，但他从不说什么，只会用最不起夜的方式发出邀请。蒋琬喜欢诸葛亮，但也从不说什么，只是精准地捕捉到所有邀请，从不拒绝。一个不会欲擒故纵，另一个不会欲拒还迎，就这般默默的，一拍即合。

这个晚上他们在湘江边的阁楼里一起饮酒。窗外，夜空晴朗，江风飒飒。蒋琬喝了几杯，然后把酒杯放下。酒劲令他有一点点头晕，但离醉酒还远着去了。不过他还是把酒杯放下了，漫无目的地望着窗外。诸葛亮于是知道他装醉。因为一个清醒的人会选择比黑洞洞的窗户更有趣的观察对象，而一个真醉的人——真醉的人可以一眼看出来。

诸葛亮于是也放下了酒杯，轻唤了一声，“公琰？”

蒋琬回头看了他一眼。他们一句话没说，把席子上的小几搬到一侧。然后年轻人仰面躺了下来。诸葛亮跪坐在他身边，俯下身去吻他。蒋琬伸了伸手，把手指探进对方的头发里。

“你不喜欢这次的酒。”诸葛亮最后说。  
“你从我嘴里尝出来了？”蒋琬笑道。  
“因为你酒杯里还剩半杯。”诸葛亮朝小几抬了抬眼。

他开始解年轻人的腰带。蒋琬收回手，闭着眼，任由他动作。

“我也不知道我为什么要这么做。”诸葛亮嘟囔了一句，没有任何语气，然后慢慢撩开他的外袍和内裳。  
“那就不需要知道。”蒋琬说。  
对方没有对他的答案表达赞同或否定。诸葛亮再一次俯下身吻他，从双唇，到脖子，到锁骨，到胸，到肋骨。然后他停下来，准备把蜡烛熄灭。

“不，”蒋琬说，“让我看着你。”  
“转身。”  
“不，我要看着你。”  
“待会你再转回来。”

蒋琬半开玩笑白了他一眼，然后转过身趴在地上。诸葛亮吸了口气，把手指慢慢探进年轻人的身体，先是食指，然后食指和中指。年轻人偶尔瓮声瓮气地发出一声呻吟，他便停下来。他们还没默契到可以视对方身体为自己身体之延展的地步，当然比起狼狈不堪的第一次，已经颇有进步了。

“你熄灯吧。”蒋琬转回身后，说，顺手拉过自己的衣服挡在脸上。  
“忽然变主意了？”  
“眼不见——”  
“黑漆漆的让我怎么办？”  
“凭感觉啊。”  
“得，把你眼睛蒙上，一举两得。”

他们于是就这么做了。蒋琬在黑暗中感到对方把他的腿架了起来——也许是架在肩上——随后他进入了他的身体。这还不够，诸葛亮伸手不松不紧地掐住了他的脖子。痛感，窒息与快意一齐漫了上来。他在自己口中听到呻吟声。他仿佛慢慢爬上什么阶梯，跨过一道什么栏杆——一霎那他仿佛被抛上云端。快感淹没了他，把他的所有感官都化作乌有。

当他重新喘过气缓过神，他伸手取下蒙眼的布带。诸葛亮尚未停止动作，满脸通红，气喘吁吁。在最后时刻来临之前，他从年轻人身体里退出，射在了手上。

蒋琬裹了外套继续躺在席子上——一方面因为疲惫另一方面因为懒——看着诸葛亮清理战场。后者把现场收拾干净，顺势躺了下来。蒋琬挪了挪，蹭进对方怀里。

“有进步。”他半戏谑地说，把手伸进诸葛亮衣襟里，指尖划过他的锁骨。  
“你滚。”诸葛亮作势推了他一把。  
于是他们靠得更紧了。


End file.
